


Наваждение

by william_t



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Long Hair, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9316940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_t/pseuds/william_t
Summary: По заявке: «У Стива кинк на длинные волосы Баки. Секс и ласки с акцентом на волосы, кэпа дико ведёт, когда Баки в процессе касается его волосами, и когда сам кэп их трогает»





	

– Стив?

Голос Баки – отчего-то сейчас в нем слышится легкая хрипотца – возвращает к реальности, и Стив поднимает голову, с усилием отводит взгляд, чтобы выдать максимально беспечное:

– Ничего, Бак. Просто задумался.

Прокол. Он бы и сам себе не поверил. Более нелепого объяснения придумать нельзя – не после того, как застыл соляным столбом на пороге чужой ванной комнаты. Стив только надеется, что не изменился в лице при виде обнаженного лучшего друга. Это было бы слишком.

Спохватившись, он протягивает полотенце, которое Баки подхватывает новой бионической рукой. В серых глазах напротив – настороженность, напряженное внимание, Баки словно ждет слов – понять бы ещё, каких, – а потом отступает на шаг назад. Стив с силой сжимает опустевшие пальцы в кулак, приглушая потребность последовать за ним. Он, человек с повышенной скоростью реакции, катастрофически не успевает за происходящим. В его ушах все ещё стоит шум включенного душа; дышать влажным, горячим воздухом неимоверно тяжело, но чувствовать, как давит на ширинку возбужденный член – невыносимо.

Он словно летит – вот только непонятно, вверх или вниз.

Опасное молчание между ними длится часы или годы, хотя на самом деле, конечно, всего несколько секунд. Губы Баки почти незаметно вздрагивают. Стив видит над верхней каплю воды; ещё одна срывается с подбородка, падает на ключицу, к которой льнет мокрая, потемневшая до черноты прядь волос. Отчего-то нестерпимо хочется отвести её назад, заправить за ухо и пропустить между пальцами вместе с остальными.

Стив заставляет себя выдохнуть. Не думать о том, что за последние месяцы Баки порядком оброс, и уж тем более о том, что ему это, кажется, идет.

– Все в порядке? – негромко, с нажимом спрашивает тот. Баки выглядит так, словно каждое мгновение сражается с желанием захлопнуть дверь и закрыть её на замок. Его взгляд перебегает от лица Стива к собственному плечу, где бионика крепится к живой плоти, и обратно.

Этот тон отрезвляет. В затуманенной голове со скрипом запускается мыслительный процесс, выстраиваются причинно-следственные связи, и от осознания собственной слепоты становится стыдно. Он ещё не видел Баки без майки, не видел следов экспериментов «Гидры» с его телом, и, должно быть, не так уж сложно истолковать его взгляды, как…

– У тебя волосы вьются, – невпопад сообщает Стив первое, что приходит на ум. Тишина в душевой становится до абсурда неловкой. Самое время отвернуться, но он просто не может, ведь мокрые волосы и в самом деле слегка загибаются на концах, ложась на широкие плечи, и от невозможности прикоснуться зудят ладони.

Баки смотрит на него, как на безумца, и уже явно собирается ответить, как вдруг утыкается лбом в стену и выдыхает.

– Тупица, – устало огрызается он, расслабляясь. Стив видит, как проступает улыбка на его лице, и отвечает тем же.

– Эй, это всегда была моя реплика.

Всю бедственность ситуации Стив понимает позже, уже готовясь ко сну. Картину, подсмотренную этим вечером, словно выжгли на изнанке век; закрывая глаза, Стив вспоминает запрокинутую голову, обнаженную шею, длинные волосы, по которым стекают капли воды, и невольно сглатывает.

Никогда в жизни не видел ничего откровеннее.

***

Сыворотка Эрскина даровала ему не только физическую мощь, но и отличную память, и Стив готов поклясться, что в тридцатые годы прошлого века его не одолевали подобные фантазии. Впрочем, в те времена мужчины не носили настолько длинных волос – это не было принято, и на Баки, отпустившего пряди на висках и затылке ниже негласно установленной нормы, смотрели с недоумением. Какое-то время он развлекался, ловя подобные взгляды, но в конечном итоге внял уговорам семьи и подстригся «как положено». Тогда им ещё не исполнилось и двадцати.

Наверное, это было в них всегда. Баки никогда не питал любви к коротким стрижкам, а Стив с ностальгией вспоминал времена, когда тот шел наперекор общественному мнению. Ему нравилось, когда Баки позировал для картин, вольготно расположившись в кресле и запустив ладонь в чистые от бриолина волосы. Пальцы рассеянно теребили челку, растрепывая её все сильнее, пока Баки смотрел в окно и едва заметно улыбался чему-то – Стив так и не спросил, о чем его друг думал в эти вечера.

Конечно, он любовался Баки, но никогда не заходил в своих мыслях дальше, чем мог зайти художник, собирающийся вдохнуть жизнь в картину. Тощий астматик не знал тех страстей, в которые с головой бросались его сверстники; вероятно, это было спасением.

В двадцать первом веке Стив пышет здоровьем, и наблюдать за Баки, с каждым днем возвращающим все больше себя, становится невозможно. Нет войны, на которую можно отвлечься, бросить все свои силы. Остатки «мстителей» ушли глубоко на дно, их жизнь в кои-то веки можно назвать мирной, и в этом кроется главная опасность. Лучший друг, потерянный десятилетия назад, снова рядом, протяни руку и… Стив сжимает в пальцах карандаш. Грифель с сухим треском ломается пополам.

Баки мгновенно отворачивается от ноутбука и смотрит с тревогой и вопросом. Его по-прежнему беспокоят неожиданные громкие звуки, и Стив извиняюще улыбается, откладывая обломки карандаша на стол и разыскивая запасной.

– Ты меня рисовал. Много раз. В Бруклине, – говорит Баки, наблюдая за тем, как из штрихов и линий проступают очертания старинного замка – Стив видел такой в одном из сериалов, которыми его пытается увлечь Сэм. – Папка потерялась при переезде, и я узнал, как виртуозно ты умеешь ругаться, – он смеется негромко, осторожно, точно вспоминая, как это делается, и правая ладонь в знакомом до боли жесте взлетает к волосам.

Стив забывает, как дышать.

– Я нарисую новые, – обещает он. Баки раскачивается на стуле и встряхивает головой. Сзади пряди отросли ниже плеч, они свободно рассыпаются по спине, и это коварный, запрещенный прием. – Вообще-то я хотел попросить тебя позировать мне. Если ты…

– Я не против, – перебивает его Баки. Пальцы перебирают волосы на затылке, зарываются в них и слегка сжимают. При мысли, что это могла быть его собственная рука, Стива вновь бросает в жар. – Точнее, я хотел бы.

По его лицу пробегает тень сомнения. Стив знает, у Баки все ещё сложные отношения с собственным телом, но то, что он готов пойти навстречу, говорит о многом. Да что там, это целая победа. Немедленно отложив начатый набросок, Стив открывает альбом на чистом листе. Все остальное может подождать.

– Лицом ко мне, – просит он, запирая поглубже желание убрать со лба Баки особо упрямую прядь. В ответ Баки смотрит на него потемневшим, нечитаемым взглядом и с грохотом опускает стул на место, чтобы развернуть его спинкой к забытому ноутбуку.

***

Стив ждет, что однажды наваждение развеется – он даже запрещает себе думать на опасную тему, однако недооценивает силу собственного упрямства. Сны, над которыми он не властен, открывают безжалостную правду: томительно-сладкая волна прокатывается по телу лишь при взгляде на то, как Баки выправляет волосы из-под воротника футболки, и вот тогда дело становится худо.

Где бы он ни встретил Баки, он не может отвести от него взгляд.

Быстрый, жесткий спарринг – хороший способ отвлечься. Первые десять минут Стив просто кружит по просторному залу, парируя стремительные атаки и уклоняясь от тех, которые запросто могут оставить трещину даже в супергеройских ребрах. Правила давно известны: он больше любит играть в защите, Баки – в нападении, и это устраивает их обоих.

Баки, оберегавший хилого друга в довоенные годы, больше не церемонится, набрасывается с азартно блестящими глазами. Он ищет уязвимое место, пробует зайти с разных боков, подкатом бросается под ноги – Стив едва успевает уйти с линии и поставить блок. Его преимущество в силе и весе, но Баки легче, быстрее. Металлический кулак пролетает в опасной близи от скулы, пластины размыкаются с тихими щелчками, когда запястье оказывается в крепком захвате пальцев; Баки выворачивает руку под немыслимым углом, чтобы освободиться и отскочить назад. Он мгновенно группируется и принимает боевую стойку, упираясь расставленными ногами в маты. Стив зеркалит его позу. Без щита драться непривычно, но и Баки не берет с собой арсенал ножей, так что все справедливо.

– Уже устал? – интересуется Стив, тяжело дыша и стирая со лба капли пота. Баки прищуривается. Во втором раунде он нападает без предупреждения, хищно обходит вокруг, вынуждая Стива отслеживать быстрые, экономящие силы удары. Он настойчиво пытается сделать подсечку, и в какой-то момент Стив ошибается. Ступня зацепляется за мат, тело теряет опору – осознав, что вот-вот упадет, Стив хватает Баки за живую ладонь и невольно тянет за собой.

Первое, что Стив понимает, ощутив на себе тяжесть чужого тела, – в этот раз победа останется не за ним. Конечно, будь это бой насмерть, он бы нашел ещё с полсотни способов стряхнуть с себя противника, но это Баки, так что он просто сдается и позволяет приятно гудящим мышцам расслабиться. Второе, что приходит ему в голову – Баки не спешит подниматься.

Стив ждет привычных шуток на тему доходяги из Бруклина, но вместо этого ощущает прикосновение теплых пальцев к плечу. Баки склоняется над ним так низко, что в серых глазах Стив видит свое отражение. Волосы, выбившиеся из хвоста, мажут по скуле; мягкое, почти щекотное прикосновение посылает дрожь по спине, и где-то внутри один за другим начинают сгорать предохранители. Кажется таким простым, таким естественным поднять руку и зарыться в эти волосы пальцами, как хотелось уже давно, сжать пряди в горсти, оттянуть – и увидеть, как судорожно дергается кадык на беззащитной шее.

– Не мог раньше сказать, – едва слышно ругается Баки на выдохе. – Я думал…

Вскинувшись, Стив прижимается губами к ямке между ключицами, лижет соленую кожу, под которой так громко, отчаянно бьется пульс. Баки над ним едва слышно стонет и подается навстречу бедрами, стирая границы дозволенного, отвечая на все незаданные вопросы. Слова не нужны, они вновь на одной волне, как было с самого начала, и как будет до конца.

Они не могут делать это здесь и сейчас – только не в зале с незапертой дверью, в который может войти кто угодно. Они не могут не делать этого. Стив задыхается, утыкаясь лицом в густые волосы, пьянеет от запаха, ловит пряди губами, пока ткань его майки трещит под напором бионической руки. Должно быть, он безумец, но чертовски счастливый безумец, который, заполучив желаемое, никак не может насытиться. Баки выгибается под ладонями, вжимает в маты всем собой – тяжесть его тела ощущается так правильно, что Стиву не нужно ничего больше, чтобы осознать себя живым.

Не Капитан Америка, не портрет из музея – он снова Стив Роджерс, и у него снова есть его Баки, и они чертовски мешают друг другу, пытаясь избавиться от одежды. На смущение не остается времени – каменно-твердый член упирается Стиву в бедро, да и его положение не лучше; напряжение в паху нарастает, когда Баки, вывернувшись из крепкой хватки, поцелуями проходится по груди. Стив вздрагивает, ощутив, как чувствительных сосков касаются мягкие губы, но окончательно шалеет от прикосновения к разгоряченной коже длинных волос.

Его буквально выгибает от прошившего все тело удовольствия. Баки улыбается, коротко взглянув ему в лицо, и вновь опускает голову.

– Смотри, – приказывает он, и Стив приподнимается на предательски дрожащих руках. Он видит, как Баки легко, почти невесомо ласкает его. Концы темных прядей плавно скользят по животу и груди, вверх и вниз, заставляя плавиться от желания большего – Стив пытается сократить дистанцию, но Баки немедленно прижимает его к полу левой рукой. Убедившись, что Стив не отводит взгляд, касается груди языком, бесстыдно чертит влажную дорожку до самой резинки трусов и издает короткий смешок, обжигая дыханием где-то возле пупка.

– Если бы я знал, – хрипло произносит он, перебрасывая волосы через плечо. Взгляд у Баки такой же жадный, поплывший, какой наверняка сейчас у него самого. Стив замирает в ожидании, кровь стучит в висках, и когда Баки высвобождает из-под мокрой от смазки ткани его член, чтобы вобрать в рот сразу наполовину, он думает лишь о том, чтобы не кончить в ту же секунду. Кажется, он даже произносит что-то не слишком цензурное, и Баки опять смеется, окутывая возбужденную плоть сводящей с ума вибрацией. Живая рука оттягивает вниз тонкую кожицу, плотно сжатые губы скользят по стволу, то быстро, то недопустимо медленно, и Стив, едва дыша, вскидывает бедра.

Он не помнит, в какой момент его ладонь оказывается у Баки на затылке, но вздрагивают они оба. Баки отпускает его, облизывается – язык скользит от одного уголка губ к другому, и Стиву кажется, что он никогда не видел более порочного рта. Пропустив волосы между пальцами, крепко удерживая их в кулаке, он подталкивает Баки вперед. Покраснел бы от собственной наглости, если бы мог, но уже слишком поздно.

Баки наклоняется ниже, словно только того и ждал. Под настойчивым давлением – Стив и не думал, что окажется способен на подобное, – он буквально нанизывается на член, принимает до самой глотки, и тут же сдавленно стонет, свободной рукой сжимая себя между ног. Стив стискивает зубы, чтобы не застонать в ответ. Он больше не выдержит ни минуты. Это невозмож…

Его словно сметает цунами. Запрокинув голову, притянув Баки к себе за волосы, Стив содрогается в оргазме и на несколько мгновений забывает, как дышать. Он оглушен, разбит и собран заново, и это лучшее, что он испытывал за прожитую сотню лет.

Когда мир вокруг обретает звуки и краски, он чувствует, как мягкий язык проходится по головке члена. Не желая упускать ни капли, Баки вылизывает его, прежде чем подтянуться на руках и вновь улечься сверху, утомленно вжавшись лицом в плечо. Стив понимает, что Баки только что кончил сам, с ладонью в трусах и членом во рту; грязная мысль, на которую что-то немедленно отзывается внутри. Похоже, следующий раунд за ним – ведь если поискать, тайные желания найдутся у каждого.

Он обнимает Баки, поглаживая большим пальцем по влажной от пота пояснице. Тот тихо фыркает, не открывая глаз.

– Ну, и на что ещё встает идеальный член идеального Капитана Америки?

Стив тяжело вздыхает.

– Следи за языком, – отвечает он, слегка улыбаясь. Отчего-то в нем крепнет уверенность, что Баки поймет эту фразу абсолютно превратно.


End file.
